fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time Is Now! Drake to the Rescue!
}} Meeting Drake Eren used his High Speed to run to Jasper city's Kinesium; a cave of crystals with a very high price and very resilient. He heard the place was taken over by thugs, which he hates with a passion, and he ran there as fast as he can. In a hour, Drake reach Jasper city as it said on the request paper by the requester: Cedric whitfield. He ran to the again to the group of worker near the entrance of Kinesium. " Cedric Whitfield? " Drake said as he was eating a magic restoration pill. An middle age man with his mine worker uniform walked from the group of people and walks to drake and he offers his hand for a handshake. " thank goodness you're here! I was worried no one was going to take this. Thank you very much. " He said. " It is alright. I am here to help. Are they inside the mines? How far are they? " Drake asked. " all the way into the back. They are talking our money we need to eat. " Drake balls his fists up and he had a large vein of anger on his forehead. He hated people stealing or attacking from the week. The very sight and action pissed him off and he was leaking murderous aura that the group can feel. Noticing that his emotions was spilling out, he regained his composure and he walks to the entrance. " this can be dangerous for you guys. You guys look set on this...liberation. Do you still want to continue?" Drake said as he wanted to make sure. " thank you for the warning and trying to protect us, but this is our mine. Those punks are gonna rue the day they meet us. Plus, we can guide you through this." Cedric said as he grabs his pike axe. Drake nods as he walks in the mine. Luckily, Drake always brought the weapons he needs to help and end his mission quickly. He walks around and sees lots of Kinesium around the cave as he looks at them. The sight was captivating. " they are beautiful. " Drake said in awe. " oohh...you heard the name, but never saw the actual thing. This is kinesium. They are our source and income." Cedric told the young mage. " how much are they in pricing vaule?" Drake asked. " 3500. " Cedric said. Drake's eyes got really big. If that is just a single gem's worth, they could pay their bills and much more! This could also be weaponize for military or criminal needs! " that's alot of money. Could this become a weapon too? " Drake asked. " yes. It's properties with kinetic enery and superior strength can be a bit of a problem. " Cedric said. Then all the reasons to flush these thugs out. That can be problematic for a regular mage. Unfortunately, and a bitter thanks as a Red Fate lab rat, Drake is not a normal teen. Due the modifications to his body and magic, he can handle himself well in tough situations. Getting his plan into gear, he grabs his Ice Bow from back and gave them a hand signal to crouch and walks slower. The group keeps moving for a little while, until drake told them to stop. They looked at him in confusion. " their are two guards up ahead. My eyes are much higher than a normal person. It looks like they are near a entrance rim filled with Kinesium. I'm gonna take a guess that is the where the gang are? " Drake asked. " that's is the entrance from the back of the mines! That's where all the Kinesium is located. How can we knock them out? " Cedric asked. Drake cuts off his presence as he closes his eyes. Then he vanishes, but in reality, he was moving at a very fast speed that was hard to keep up and he knocks the both of them out by hitting them in the back of their heads. The group was surprised at the display. " told you. I'm not normal." Drake said to them. They walk forward once again. Then they walk to the edge of the cliff and see a villainous sight, a large group 20 grunts were working to take the Kinesium for themselves and they were armed. The leader, looking strong and evil, stands while watches the progress happened. Sensing the anger from his group, Drake draws them back to battle plan their defeat. " i will distract them with my clone and ice magic along with my weapons. You guys knock them out so i can fight the leader. They could have guns or weapons, so i shouldn't say that this may not be easy. If you want to back out, now is the time." Drake said to them. " like we said, we will keep fighting for our mine! We can't let them win! No matter what, we're staying and fighting with you to win! " Cedric said to drake. " very well. Go and make an entrance and I will support you from the shadows okay? " Drake said to them. The group walks down the entrance with their pickaxes and rage, lots and lots of rage. They begins to walk to the bandits and begins to charge with a battle cry. The bandits grabs their sword and guns and charge into battle. Get ready, Fight! " how did they get in here?! Grrrr!!!! Take them out boys! " one of the grunts yelled as rhey charge into a fight. A furious battle began. Cedric's group were doing poorly against the bandit's skills of Marksmanship and Swordplay. They were close to death, but drake's skill with a bow was far greater then the two groups combined. So far 7 out of 20 was defeated. " duck! " Drake yelled. On of Cedric's friends did what he was told in time to dodge a head severing attack before getting hit by an ice arrow as the grunt begins to freeze solid. Cedric was holding his own until he was ganged up by 5 people. Drake steps back and begins to run really fast , jumps of the cliff in the process as it sent him over to where Cedric is, and flips in the air as he landed in his feet. He begins to slowly rise up and draws his fire katana. " Mind if i cut in? " Drake asked Cedric. " not at all? Let's do this! " Drake and Cedric yelled as their foe screams like girls and soundly beaten. Drake knock the opponent away with his swordsmanship skills and savagery while Cedric was just as brutal as he was. As the grunts were beaten, Drake looks up to see the leader is gone. He looks around and he made a quick suggestion. " he ran off back here! Stand here! I will be right bac! " Drake yelled as he run off into the final room to face the boss. Drake ran in the back and saw a spacious floor and in front of himself was the gang leader with his gun and sword drawn. The boss battle starts here! Boss Battle The two begins to circle around each other and each ready to end the fight. " who are you runt? What do you want? " the gang leader said. " my name is none of your concern and i want you and the gang to leave. Do that and you will have my word, i won't hurt you. Fail, and you will experience excruciating pain. " Drake warned him with the eyes and bloodlust of a killer. " why don't you join me? If we work together with your powers, we could rule this town and the next, and nobody can stop us. How does that sound? " The gang leader asked. Drake lifts his Draconian's Extremity into the air and he changes the arm, painfully if he may add, as the painful process lead to the arm to change into a blade that was shining brightly and true. This was his Draconian's Fang. And it was ready to to cut loose. " I don't make don't make deals with criminals. Get ready to get your ass kicked. " Drake said as he dashed foward. In a flash, the gang leader was trying the best he could to stop the attacks, but a upward swing of Drake's weapon, knocks the gun and blade out of the shady leaders hands. Drake put the sword to his throat. " kneel or perish." Drake growled. The gang leader did what he was told and the fight was over. " your leader has been defeated! Surrender! " Drake yelled. At the sound of this demand, the evil group drops their weapons as the miners won. Drake has completed his mission. Awards Drake and Cedric walks the group out of the mines and handed them over to the authorities. Cedric turns his head and bow to drake. " thank you so much young mage. We were able to save our mine because of you. Here. Take this jewels as a reward." Cedric said. Drake takes the 130,000 jewels and he nods. " it was the right thing to do. I'm glad i could be of service. With this, the mine is safe once again. I look forward to meeting you again someday. " Drake said with a stict tone. Drake turns around and he changes his draconic arm into Draconian's Flight and he flies away in a gust of wind as he was returning to Libertus.